Me enamoré de ti
by Sonamyfanlove
Summary: Sonic y Sally son novios, ahora Amy decide dejarlo en paz y olvidar su amor hacia Sonic y este empieza a sentir atracción hacia la eriza. ¿Podrá Sonic hacer que ella se vuelva a enamorar de él? Sally tratará de que eso no ocurra pero...¿cómo lo hará? Sonamy
1. Chapter 1Mi primer amor

**Hola! Aqui traigo un nuevo fanfic, es un Sonamy, una de mis parejas favoritas. Bueno que comienze esta historia :3**

**Sonic no me pertenece, le pertenece a SEGA**

Mi primer amor

Una eriza rosa se encontraba caminando por las calles de Green Hill de vuelta a su casa. Llevaba su vestido rojo lleno de barro, al igual que la mayoría de su cuerpo. Había tenido una pelea con la "ahora" novia del héroe azul y por sus hermosos ojos de color jade comenzaron a salir unas cuantas lágrimas. Se sentó en el banco de un parque cercano y empezó a mirar el atardecer; una tierna sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios pero enseguida se borro al pasar por su mente aquel erizo azul que no le había traído más que dolor a su corazón.

- Sonic...- Suspiró Amy al viento, pues no había nadie allí - ¿Por qué la preferiste a ella y no a mí?

**_Flashback(POV Amy)_**

Me dirigía a casa de Sonic, pues supuse que estaría allí. Cuando llegué, me disponía a llamar a la puerta cuando oí una voz femenina, me acerqué a la ventana y vi que era una ardilla marrón con un chaleco azul y botas azules. Decidí quedarme a escuchar la conversación:

- Vamos Sonic, no te hagas el tonto, yo se que todavía sientes algo por mí - dijo aquella ardilla. Yo me quede un poco impresionada por lo que dijo; ¿a Sonic le gustaba esa ardilla? ¡Pero cómo era posible! Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que la voz de Sonic me sobresaltó.

- Sí Sally, todavía siento algo por ti, y créeme que es mas de lo que te imaginas- me quede de piedra al oir eso por parte de él, no pude evitar que varias lágrimas salieran de mis ojos.- Oye Sally, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?- dijo con un notable sonrojo el erizo azul. Más lágrimas salieron de mis ojos.

- Me encantaría Sonic - Respondió Sally para luego juntar sus labios con los de mi queridísimo Sonic. No lo aguanté más y me fui corriendo lejos, lejos de allí mientras que de mis ojos no dejaban de salir lágrimas.

**_Fin flashback(POV Normal)_**

Amy se levantó del banco en el que estaba sentada, se limpió las lágrimas que empezaron a salir de tan mal recuerdo y se encaminó hacia su casa, no sin antes mirar al cielo estrellado y decir:

- Sonic, tu siempre serás mi primer amor pero debo de olvidarte ya que me has hecho mucho daño pero... - la eriza rosada se quedó en silencio unos minutos, pensando que decir exactamente, pero en vez de llegarle un respuesta, le llegó un dulce recuerdo:

**_Flashback_**

Una eriza de unos 8 años, puas rosadas y hermosos ojos jade se encontraba en un verde prado con flores de todos los colores, no muy lejos de allí, había un robot en forma de erizo, era de un color azul metálico y sus ojos eran rojos; estaba vigilando a la joven eriza, como dispuesto a secuestrarla.

La eriza estaba descansando plácidamente tumbada en el prado cuando sintió una ráfaga de viento muy cerca de ella, esta rápidamente abrió los ojos y lo que vió frente a ella era un erizo azul con ojos verde esmeralda, tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro y a pesar de estar de espaldas a ella, esta no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la sonrisa de aquel erizo azul. La joven eriza decidió hablarle, pues no sabía quien era ese sujeto.

- Eehm, hola - habló timidamente la eriza rosada lo que causó que el erizo azul se diera la vuelta.

- ¡Hola! ¿Quién eres tu? - Preguntó con una sonrisa el joven erizo.

- Me llamo A... ¡ah! - No pudo terminar la frase porque un robot azul la cogió por detrás y se la llevó volando - ¡Socorro! - Rogó la eriza asustada.

- ¡Oh, no! Metal Sonic la ha secuestrado, ¡debo ir a salvarla!- respondió con decisión nuestro héroe azul para luego salir corriendo detrás de Metal Sonic.

- ¡Adonde me llevas montón de chatarra!- gritó furiosa la eriza rosada, en cambio, Metal Sonic solamente le dijo:

- A LA BASE DEL DOCTOR EGGMAN

- ¿De quién? - Cuestionó la joven a lo que su raptor no respondió si no que aterrizó en lo que parecía ser una nave. Caminó por varios pasillos hasta llegar a una gran puerta metálica, la cual al abrirse, dejó ver a un hombre gordo, calvo, con un gran bigote y unas gafas que le tapaban los ojos. Este, al ver a la eriza, la cogió del brazo y la metió en una jaula hecha vidrio. La joven golpeó el vidrio con las manos en un intento de romperlo pero lo único que consiguió fue hacerse daño en las manos.

- ¡Déjame salir! - Rogó

- Ni en sueños. Te necesito para tenderle una trampa a esa rata azul de la cual no salga con vida jojojojo - Rió malevolamente el gordo.

- Bueno, ¿entonces quien eres tu y cual ese "plan" para derrotar a esa "rata azul" de la que tu hablas? - Cuestionó la joven eriza rosada.

- Yo soy el Doctor Eggman y te necesito porque la peste azul siempre viene a salvar a la gente que está en peligro, así que cuando llegue aqui... - De golpe sonrie malevolamente - un montón de robots le esperaran y diré adiós para siempre a la dichosa peste azul jojojojo.

- ¿Y por qué crees que eso funcionará Eggman? - Le preguntó alguien a sus espaldas, Eggman voltea y se encuentra con su archienemigo.

- ¡Sonic! ¿Pero como has llegado aqui? Si te tenía preparado un ejército de robots para destruirte - se quejó el cabeza de huevo.

- Si, pero no duraron ni 5 minutos contra mi - se brló el erizo azul - y ahora en serio, ¡suéltala! - exigió ya perdiendo la paciencia.

- Ni loco. Metal Sonic, acaba con esa peste - Metal Sonic entra rápidamente y golpea a Sonic con un puñetazo en el estómago. La eriza estaba observando la pelea y sintió algo que nunca antes había sentido, rápidamente, salió de sus pensamientos ya que el robot había agarrado al erizo azul del cuello y lo trataba de asfixiar, lo cual estaba dando resultado. La eriza rosa comenzó a enfurecerse y en su mano apareció un martillo y con el golpeó fuertemente la jaula de vidrio dequebrajándola en mil pedazos. Salió con cuidado de no cortarse y cuando ya estuvo fuera, se avalanzó contra Metal Sonic y le propinó un fuerte martillazo haciendo que el robot soltara al erizo azul que casi estaba asfixiado. Amy se acercó a Sonic, quien estaba recuperando el aliento y le preguntó:

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si, pero ahora debemos de acabar con esa cosa porque... ¿podrás luchar, no? - Interrogó el erizo azul.

- Por supuesto que si, ¿qué te crees, que por ser una chica soy incapaz de luchar? - Amy levantó el martillo contra Sonic y este le responde:

- Tranquila, me da igual que seas una chica, además, pareces fuerte - dijo Sonic intentando calmarla.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si pero ahora debemos cargarnos a Metal Sonic y deterner a Eggman, por cierto, ¿dónde están?

- Creo que se fueron mientras discutíamos. - Respondió la eriza rosa haciendo desaparecer su martillo - Por cierto, soy Amy Rose.

- Yo soy Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog - Después ambos salieron de la base de Eggman.

**_Fin flashback_**

- Desde ese día tu fuiste mi primer amor, mi primer y único amor. - No pudo evitar que lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, el resto del camino no pudo evitar pensar que Sonic estaba con esa ardilla desde hace 3 meses. Llegó a su casa, se duchó, se puso su pijama rosa claro, cenó y se fue a dormir. pero antes se dijo a si misma - Espero que seas feliz con Sally, mi querido Sonic - dijo para luego caer profundamente dormida.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado :3 **

**¿Reviews? ¡Nos leemos en el próximo episodio! XD**


	2. Chapter 2¿Quién eres tú?

**Aqui os traigo el capitulo 2 y muchas gracias por los reviews :3**

**Astro: Pero si solo te enviaron tres.**

**Yo: No hace falta deprimirme ¬¬**

**Astro: Yo solo digo la verdad. Por cierto, ¿cuándo salimos tus fancharas, eh?**

**Mely: Si, ¿cuando salimos?**

**Yo: Pues en este capítulo saldreis todos menos Fire y Alex :3**

**Mely: ¡Yupi! Salgo en este capítulo**

**Astro: ¿Que tal si nos dejamos de charla y empezamos? ¬¬**

**Arely: Vale, gruñon jejeje. Esperamos que os guste.**

**Sonic y sus amigos no me pertenecen, son propiedad de SEGA**

¿Quién eres tú?

Una conejita y su chao se dirigían a un valle en el que, segun le había dicho su mejor amiga Amy, crecían hermosas flores. Una vez llegaron, empezaron a recolectar flores.

- Ya verás como Amy se pone muy feliz cuando le entreguemos la corona de flores, Cheese. - Dijo con una enorme sonrisa Cream.

- ¡Chao! - Respondió con emoción Cheese.

- Creo que tenemos suficientes para hacerle una corona a Amy y a mamá - Dice levantándose y cogiendo la cesta en la que tenía la flores - Vamos Cheese.

Ambos estaban caminando de vuelta a casa cuando alguien choca contra Cream y provoca que se le caiga la cesta con las flores al suelo.

- Tenga más cuidado por donde va, me ha echo daño. - Dijo abriendo los ojos y para su sorpresa, era una eriza que parecía tener la edad de la conejita, la eriza, al darse cuenta de que le había tirado las flores a Cream, rápidamente comenzó a recogerlas.

- L-lo siento - contestó avergonzada la joven eriza.

- No pasa nada, también es culpa mía por no mirar al frente - Le dijo con una tierna sonrisa mientras se agachaba para ayudar a recoger las flores. Una vez terminaron de recogerlas del suelo, Cream observó que la eriza con la que había chocado era de pelaje marrón y ojos violetas - Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas y cuántos años tienes?

- Me llamo Mely The Hedgehog y tengo 6 años. ¿Y cual es tu nombre y tu edad? - Preguntó con una sonrisa Mely

- Yo me llamo Cream, tengo 6 años y este es mi gran amigo Cheese. - Contestó sonriente Cream - Oye, ¿quieres venir a mi casa?

- Pero... ¿tu mamá no se enfadará contigo al llevarme a tu casa?

- No, se pondrá muy contenta de que traiga una amiga a casa y dime, ¿quieres venir?

- Vale, al fin y al cabo no tengo nada mejor que hacer.- Mely se quedo en silencio unos segundos- Ahora que lo pienso, tendría que estar con mi hermana mayor pero- su sonrisa se corro dejando ver una cara triste- no se donde esta.

- Tranquila, seguro que Sonic puede ayudarte, él siempre ayuda a la gente con problemas.

- Chao chao- dijo Cheese en un intento de calmar a la eriza.

- ¿En serio podrá ayudarme?- Preguntó esperanzada la eriza marrón.

- Claro que si. Ya verás como pronto estás junto a tu hermana- Respondió Cream con una enorme sonrisa mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia la casa de la conejita.

_Mientras, en otro lugar_

Amy había salido a dar un paseo y mientras caminaba, pensaba en como olvidar su amor hacia el héroe azul pero por más que lo intentara, no podía. Tenía que olvidarlo, ¿pero cómo? Eso era algo que la eriza rosada no sabía, tener que olvidar su amor hacia Sonic era algo nuevo para ella y por más que intentara olvidar todos los buenos momentos que paso con el erizo azul, estos recuerdos invadían la mente de la eriza y le hacían daño a su corazón. Desde que Sonic estaba con Sally, la ardilla marrón había estado separando a su novio de sus amigos y lo único que sabían de el era que todos los días veían su estela azul a lo lejos. Eso preocupaba a los amigos del erizo ya que antes de salir con Sally, solía visitarles diariamente. Amy había tratado hace tres días acercarse a Sonic, pero Sally la vió y antes de que la eriza rosa llegara junto a Sonic, la ardilla la empujó por detrás haciendo que se cayera a un charco de barro. Cuando Amy se levantó, sacó su martillo y golpeó a Sally sin percatarse que Sonic se había acercado y había visto todo con sus propios ojos, desde como Sally empujó a Amy y la eriza rosada golpeó a la ardilla de ojos azules, sin contar la pelea que se desató entre ambas; Sally, por lo que pareció, tampoco notó la presencia del erizo. Solo pensar en lo ocurrido ese día bastaba para que Amy comenzara a llorar. Llegó a un parque y se sentó en un banco mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos. No se percató de que una gata celeste y de ojos verdes se sentó a su lado hasta que ella le habló:

- ¿Por qué lloras?- Preguntó dulcemente la gata. Amy se sobresaltó al oir la voz de la gata celeste.

- No es asunto tuyo- Respondió bordemente mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

- Puedes contarmelo, ya verás como te sentirás mejor- dijo con una sonrisa la gata de ojos verdes.

- Te lo contaré cuando me contestes a unas preguntas, no quiero decirle esto a una desconocida. Así que comenzemos; ¿cómo te llamas y cuántos años tienes?

- Me llamo Arely The Cat y tengo 15 años.- Respondió con una sonrisa Arely.

- ¿Por qué quieres saber lo que me pasa?

- Porque como te vi llorando, me preocupe y quise saber lo que te pasa para poder ayudarte.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si.- Respondió con una tierna sonrisa.

- Vale te lo contaré. Por cierto, me llamo Amy Rose.

Amy le contó todo Arely, desde lo ocurrido hace tres meses en casa de Sonic hasta lo que le ocurrió hace tres días.

_En el bosque de Green Hill_

Sonic estaba corriendo por el bosque, eestaba pensando en lo ocurrido hace tres días. No podía creer que Sally hubiera hecho algo así; mientras pensaba en eso, llego a un hermoso lago y se tumbó en el verde prado.

- Sally, ¿por qué le hiciste eso a Amy?

**_Flashback_**

Sonic se encontraba paseando por el parque con Sally, los dos cogidos de la mano. Se sentaron en un banco y comenzaron a charlar, bueno, Sally comenzó a hablar de lo que se había comprado la semana pasada hasta que ella vio que Amy paseaba por alli y que pronto se encontraría donde ellos estaban. La ardilla marrón pensó rápidamente algo para librarse de la eriza, así que cuando tenía el plan perfecto le dijo a Sonic:

- Sonic voy un momentito a ese servicio público de alla, esperame aqui, ¿vale?- Preguntó con una falsa sonrisa que el erizo notó.

- Claro que te espero aqui Sally.- Sally se aleja de Sonic y se dirige "al servicio"- ¿Qué estará tramando?- Se dijo a si mismo para luego levantarse y seguir a la ardilla de ojos azules con una cierta distancia. Sally se había parado detrás de Amy, quien parecía tener una de sus fantasías con el erizo azul, Sonic se escondió detrás de un árbol y lo que vio lo dejo muy impresionado, su novia había empujado a la eriza rosada y esta había caído en un charco de barro.

- Jajajaja pero hay que ver lo torpe que eres Amy jajajja- Sally se estaba burlando de Amy, a lo que esta volteó enfadada.

- Sally, me has puesto perdida- Grito molesta la eriza rosa y sacando su martillo.

- Te lo mereces, ¿me entiendes o te lo digo más despacio?- Dijo la ardilla de ojos azules con arrogancia- Y si no quieres volverte a caer en el barro... MÁS TE VALE ALEJARTE DE MI SONIC ENTENDIDO- Esto último lo dijo gritando.

Sonic estaba de piedra, ¿Sally había dicho que Amy se alejara de él? La voz de la eriza lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Y por qué haría algo así?

- Porque Sonic me pertenece- Al decir esto, Amy levantó su martillo y la golpeó fuertemente tirándola al suelo.- A parte, ¿cómo le vas a gustar a Sonic siendo tan bruta?

La eriza rosada bajó la mirada mientras lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, hizo desaparecer su martillo y, tan rápidamente como le permitieron sus piernas, se fue corriendo de allí. Sonic solo volvió al lugar en el que debería de haber esperado a Sally y se sentó en el banco.

- Siento el retraso pero es que me encontré con Amy y estuve hablando con ella. ¿Te hice esperar demasiado?- Preguntó con una falsa sonrisa pues que la eriza rosa le hubiera golpeado con su martillo no le había hecho mucha gracia.

- No, tranquila.- Mintió el erizo azul con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, algo que la ardilla marrón no notó- ¿Nos vamos?

- Claro.- Contestó para luegos irse del parque agarrada del brazo de Sonic.

**_Fin flashback_**

- Debo decirle a Sally que lo vi todo ese día pero... ¿cómo?- Preguntó al viento- No me pareció nada bien lo que le hiciste a Amy, ella es mi mejor amiga y tu no dejas que se acerque a mi.- Se quedó en silencio unos segundos- Quizá deba dejarte Sally, aunque eso me haga daño a mi y a ti. No podré perdonarte, no después de lo que le hiciste a mi Amy, espera, ¿por qué le he dicho "mi Amy"?

- Tal vez es porque estás enamorado de ella- dijo una voz masculina detrás de el.

Sonic voltea y se encuentra un erizo dorado de ojos color rubí.

- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y cuánto tiempo llevas escuchando lo que yo decía?- Preguntó con un notable sonrojo el erizo azul.

- Me llamo Astro The Hedgehog y he escuchado todo lo que has dicho, yo y mis dos chaos- Respondió sin interés alguno Astro.

- Vale Astro, ya que has escuchado todo lo que dije, ¿me darías una solución a mi problema?- Preguntó con curiosidad Sonic.

- Si, yo si fuera tu dejaría a esa Sally de la que hablaste y le mostraría lo que siento a esa chica que se llama Amy.- Contestó decidido el erizo dorado.

- Lo haré.- Dijo completamente decidido el erizo azul.

- ¿Eh?

- Le diré a Amy q-que e-estoy enamorado de ella, al fin y al cabo, estar lejos de ella ha echo que me de cuenta de una cosa.

- ¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó confundido Astro.

- Que no puedo vivir sin sus abrazos asfixiantes y que me diga que me quiere.- Respondió con una enorme sonrisa Sonic.- Gracias Astro, la verdad me has ayudado bastante.

- De nada, por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

- Me llamo Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog.

- Encantado Sonic. ¡CUIDADO!

Dos chaos aparecen por detrás de Sonic, lo cojen y lo tiran al lago.

- ¡SOCORRO, ME AHOGO!

- Lo que me faltaba, que no supieras nadar.

Astro se tira al agua y saca a Sonic del fondo del lago (NA: ni idea de como acabó en el fondo tan rápido).

- Cof cof, gracias.- Agradeció con la voz entrecortada el erizo azul.

- No hay de que, además, fue culpa de mis chaos, son muy traviesos.- Dijo selañando a dos chaos con un chichon cada uno en sus cabecitas.

- ¿Cómo se llaman?

- El chao rojo y naranja le llamé Llama y el chao blanco y azul se llama Aqua.

- ¿Salieron traviesos, eh?

- No lo sabes tu bien.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado :D**

**Astro: A mi no me gusto. ¿Por qué tuve qué hablar con ese idiota del erizo azul?**

**Sonic: ¡OYE!**

**Yo: No es idiota. Además a mi me parece lindo :3**

**Sonic: Gracias.**

**Astro: Pues para mi sigue siendo un idiota.**

**Sonic: ¿Quiéres pelea?**

**Astro: Cuando quieras.**

**Amy: Dejad reviews o os la veréis con mi martilo.**

**Yo: Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	3. 3 Sally, tenemos que hablar

**¡Hola! Siento haber tardado tanto pero aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo que espero que os guste:3**

**Sonic no me pertenece, le pertenece a SEGA**

Sally, tenemos que hablar

_Mientras tanto en el parque..._

Amy terminó de contarle la historia a Arely, esta solo se quedo en silencio pensando en lo que Amy le había contado hasta que la voz de la eriza rosa la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué crees que debería hacer?- preguntó disgustada la joven de puas rosadas.

- Hmmm- la gata celeste se quedo un rato en silencio hasta que encontró la respuesta a la pregunta de Amy- Yo si fuera tu, ignoraría a ese tal Sonic. Seguro que asi se fijará en ti.- respondió con una dulce sonrisa Arely.

- ¿De verdad?- preguntó Amy con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Si- contestó dulcemente la gata celeste.

- Gracias- se limpia las lágrimas- por todo- dijo la eriza rosada con una tierna sonrisa.

- No hay de que, me gusta ayudar a los demás.

_En el bosque de Green Hill_

Sonic paseaba por el bosque, estaba pensando en la charla que había tenido con ese erizo dorado que tanto se parecía a él.

- Le dije a ese erizo que amaba a Amy y que dejaría a Sally pero... - Sonic siguió caminando por el bosque hasta que salió. Al salir, se encontró con su amiga la coneja que al verle se acerco a él con su acompañante.

- Hola Sonic. - Saludó alegremente Cream.

- Hola Cream. - Saludó el erizo azul con su típica sonrisa de siempre.

- Sonic, necesito que ayudes a mi amiga.- dijo la conejita señalando a la eriza de ojos violetas.

- Ho-hola.- Respondió timidamente Mely.

- Hola, ¿como te llamas?- preguntó dulcemente Sonic.

- M-me lla-lamo Me-Mely.

- Encantado Mely, yo soy Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. - Dijo el héroe azul levantando el pulgar para arriba- ¿Para que quieres mi ayuda?

- Pues quería que me ayudaras a encontrar a mi hermana mayor.

- Vale, te ayudaré. ¿Como se llama tu hermana?

- Se llama Arely, Arely the Cat. - Respondió con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y como es? Es que no la he visto nunca.- Preguntó con una sonrisa Sonic.

- Pues es una gata celeste de ojos verdes y tiene el pelo con mechas verdes.- Contestó alegremente la eriza marrón.

- Vale, la buscaremos más tarde, ahora tengo cosas que hacer. Mientras, puedes quedarte en casa de Cream, si no hay problema claro. -Respondió Sonic con una mano en la nuca.

- Seguro que mi mama estará encantada de que te quedes, Mely. - Dijo alegremente Cream.

- ¡Chao chao!

- Bueno, yo me voy. Adios chicas. - Se despidió Sonic antes de salir corriendo.

- Adios Sonic. - Se despidieron gritando Mely y Cream, pues Sonic ya se encontraba muy lejos de donde ellas estaban.

_En casa de Sally_

Sally se encontraba en su cuarto, peinandose el pelo mientras repetía una y otra vez delante del espejo lo guapa que era hasta que el timbre de la puerta la interrumpió.

- ¿Quien se atreve a llamar a la puerta cuando me estoy poniendo más guapa todavía para mi Sonic.- Se dijo para si misma molesta mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Cuando abrió la puerta, vio que era Sonic quien había llamado. - Hola Sonic.- Saludó para abrazarlo e intentar besarlo, pero este no se dejó besar.

- Sally, tenemos que hablar. - Dijo seriamente Sonic, cosa que extraño a la ardilla de ojos azules.

- Claro, pasa. - Ofreció a pasar Sally. El erizo azul solo entro seriamente y se sento en el sofa del salón, Sally solo lo siguió en silencio para sentarse al lado del héroe azul.- ¿Que me quieres decir?

- Algo muy importante y que seguramente no te guste.

- ¿Y qué es?- Preguntó temiendose lo peor.

- ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Amy el otro día?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- haciendo que no sabe nada.

- No te hagas la tonta Sally, vi lo que le hiciste a Amy.- Contestó seriamente Sonic. - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Solo quiero saber la verdad.

- ¿Quieres saber por qué lo hice? Pues lo hice para que no se acercara a ti, porque siempre pretende estar contigo y tu... eres mío.

- En eso te equivocas, yo no te pertenezco, ni a ti ni a nadie. ¿Sabes qué? ¡Hemos terminado!-exclamó Sonic molesto.

- ¡¿Qué?!- Grito Sally, entre enfadada y sorprendida.- N-no puedes terminar conmigo, yo te quiero.

- Pues yo a ti no, lo siento Sally pero...- calló un momento y luego habló- estoy enamorado de Amy.

- ¡¿De esa niña estupida?!- Dijo Sally sin pensar, pues aún estaba en estado de shock por lo que le había dicho Sonic de que habían cortado.

- ¿Pues sabes qué? Esa niña estúpida como tu dices ha conseguido robarme el corazón. - Dicho esto, Sonic se fue de la casa de aquella ardilla que solo pensaba en lo que acababa de suceder.

- Con que quieres jugar por el corazón de mi Sonic, ¿eh?- Dijo Sally con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro- Pues juguemos.- De repente, Sally saca una especie de comunicador de uno de los cajones del salón.- Doctor Eggman, traigo malas noticias.- Habló en tono serio la ardilla.

- ¡¿Cómo que malas noticias?!- Respondió furioso Eggman.

- Exacto, malas noticias. Sonic ha cortado conmigo y no he conseguido información sobre el Sonic Team como me pediste, pero se algo que hará caer a Sonic en lo más bajo. He encontrado su punto débil.

- ¡Su punto débil ya lo se, es el agua!

- Ese punto débil no, uno que hará que el Sonic Team pierda.- Contestó segurísima Sally.

- ¿Y cual es?- Preguntó curioso Eggman.

- Es Amy, Doctor Eggman.

- ¿Amy? ¿Qué tiene de especial esa dichosa eriza?- Preguntó Eggman.

- No lo se, pero parece ser que Sonic está enamorado de ella.- Respondió la ardilla de ojos azules.- Si conseguimos eliminar a esa eriza, Sonic no será una amenaza y yo podré estar con él para siempre ajajajaja.- Sally empezó a reirse malevolamente.

- Jojojojojojo Y yo podré dominar el mundo jojojojojo.

* * *

**Hasta aqui el capítulo de hoy. :D**

**Dejad reviews o os la vereis con Piko Piko Hammer. XD**


	4. ¿Donde estas, Amy? Parte I

**¡Hola! Espero que os guste este capitulo. :D**

**Sonic y sus amigos no me pertenecen y bla bla bla. XD**

¿Dónde estas, Amy? Parte I

- Entonces, ¿te veo mañana a las ocho en punto?

- Si, Dr. Eggman, le veo mañana a las ocho en punto.- respondió Sally cortando la comunicación con el malvado doctor. Lo que ella no sabía, era que alguien había escuchado toda la conversación entre ella y el Dr. Eggman.

- ¿Mañana a las ocho, eh?- murmuró alguien pegado a la ventana abierta, al cual no se le veía la cara por taparla con una capa negra. El encapuchado sonrió y se fue del lugar sin que la ardilla de ojos azules le viera.

_En casa de Cream_

Cream y su nueva amiga Mely ya habían cenado y se disponían a ir a la habitación de la conejita para dormir, ya que, de tanto insistir Cream, la eriza marrón tuvo que acabar aceptando dormir en el cuarto de la conejita.

- Cream, ¿estas segura de que Sonic encontrará a mi hermana? - preguntó Mely por enésima vez.

- Ya te he dicho que si, Sonic siempre ayuda a la gente que tiene problemas. -contestó con una sonrisa Cream.

- ¡Chao chao!- apoyó Cheese a su amiga la coneja.

- ¿Ves? Cheese opina lo mismo que yo.

- Espero que tengas razón y encontremos a mi hermana. -dijo Mely para despues dar un largo suspiro.

- Vamos a dormir, que tengo mucho sueño. -habló Cream para después tumbarse en su cama, la eriza de ojos morados se limitó a tumbarse al lado de Cream, tras apagar la luz, las dos pequeñas se durmieron profundamente con el pequeño chao en el medio de las dos.

_En el bosque_

Una gata celeste caminaba tranquilamente por el bosque, había quedado en reunirse con un amigo suyo en el claro del bosque, según él, le tenía que decir algo muy importante. Cuando llegó al claro, pudo observar que su amigo ya estaba esperándola, a este no se le podía ver la cara ya que la tenía cubierta por su capa.

- Has tardado mucho Arely, ya crei que no vendrías. -dijo el encapuchado con un tono de molestia en su voz.

- No tengo la culpa de que tu te conozcas el bosque de memoria, Astro. -contestó Arely, a lo que Astro solo se quito la capa para que se pudiera ver su rostro.- ¿De qué querías hablarme?

- Quería decirte que voy a estar investigando algo y que mientras no estoy, busques a tu hermana tu sola, yo no me puedo ocupar de todo.

- Esta bien, buscaré a mi hermana yo sola pero...- Arely se callló un momento pensando bien lo que iba a decir, pues ese erizo estaba lleno de misterios incluso para ella, que era su mejor amiga.- ¿Tu que vas a investigar?- preguntó esperando una respuesta del erizo dorado, si es que le daba una respuesta claro.

- No es asunto tuyo.- salió como respuesta, Astro se dio la vuelta y se puso la capucha de su capa.- Tu procura encontrar a tu hermana.- dijo para despues desaparecer en la oscuridad del bosque.

- Este erizo nunca me dice lo que tiene en mente. -habló la gata de ojos verdes para irse caminando del bosque.

_En casa de Amy_

Amy había llegado a su casa, se le había echo muy tarde por culpa de estar hablando con esa gata celeste, pensaba en lo que ella le había dicho, tal vez ignorar a Sonic era buena idea después de todo. Se fue a la cocina y, tras prepararse algo para cenar y comerlo, se disponía a irse a dormir cuando el teléfono sonó. La eriza rosa descolgó el teléfono y contestó.

- ¿Diga? Al habla Amy Rose.

- Amy, soy Sonic, perdona que te moleste a estas horas pero tenia que preguntarte algo.- Amy se quedo de piedra, Sonic la estaba llamando.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Podríamos vernos mañana en el parque?- la voz de Sonic se escuchaba a través del teléfono, Amy tenía una alegría que no le cabía en el pecho pero pronto esa alegría se fue, ya que ella sabía que Sonic tenía novia, y esa era Sally Acorn. Sin embargo, decidió aceptar, llevaba mucho tiempo sin poder hablar con el erizo.

- ¿A que hora nos vemos?- preguntó la joven de puas rosadas.

- ¿A las cinco de la tarde te viene bien?

- Si, no tengo nada que hacer a esa hora.

- Genial, te veo mañana entonces.

- Hasta mañana Sonic -dijo la eriza rosa para despues colgar el teléfono. Se dirigió a su cuarto, y tras ponerse el pijama y tumbarse en su cama, pensó que la mejor opción sería no ir, pero ya era tarde para echarse atrás, mañana iría y hablaría con Sonic, si es que este se dignaba a aparecer. Amy cerró los ojos y tras unos minutos, cayó en un profundo sueño.

_A la mañana siguiente_

Sally había salido de su casa temprano, eran como las siete de la mañana cuando salió. Caminaba tranquila, ya que tenía tiempo de sobra para llegar a la base de Eggman. Astro, por su parte, seguía a la ardilla marrón a una distancia prudente, ya que no quería que le viera. La ardilla de ojos azules llegó a la base del Dr. Eggman, seguida claro está, por el erizo dorado que llevaba la capucha de su capa puesta, evitando que se le viera el rostro. Sally entró y Astro, a pesar de que Eggman tenía muy bien vigilada su base, entró con facilidad y sin ser visto. Tras andar por unos largos pasillos, la ardilla marrón llegó a una sala en la que esperaba el Dr. Eggman. El erizo dorado se limitó a escuchar a través de la puerta.

- Sally, me alegra verte. -habló Eggman.

- A mi también doctor, digáme, ¿cual es el plan para eliminar a esa eriza rosa? - preguntó mientras una sonrisa malévola aparecía en su rostro.

- El plan es simple, secuestramos a Amy y cuando Sonic venga a salvarla...- una sonrisa sínica apareció en la cara del doctor.- Nosotros nos iremos y la base explotará con Amy dentro.

- Esa dichosa eriza morirá y yo podré estar con Sonic para siempre, es el plan perfecto.

- Y yo podré dominar el mundo, jojojojojo.

Astro abrió mucho los ojos tras lo que acababa de escuchar, tal era su asombro que no se dio cuenta que un robot de Eggman le había visto hasta que lo agarró por la espalda. El robot lo llevó hacia donde estaban Sally y Eggman, que al ver al erizo, se quedaron impresionados de que las alarmas no saltasen ante la presencia de este dentro de la base. Eggman se acercó a Astro, el cual seguía tapando su rostro con la capucha y no se inmutó lo más mínimo al ver que el Dr. Eggman se acercaba.

- ¿Cómo has podido entrar sin que las alarmas sonasen?- interrogó Eggman, a lo que solo escucho silencio por parte de Astro - ¡Responde!

- Fácil, las alarmas están desactivadas.- habló despues de un largo silencio.

- ¡Eso es imposible!- voltea y ve que las alarmas están desactivadas.

- ¿Decías?- preguntó con burla el erizo dorado mientras una sonrisa burlona aparecía en su cara.

- ¡¿Qué se supone que has echo para que las alarmas estén desactivadas?! - gritó furioso el Dr. Eggman.

- Nada, ya estaban desactivadas cuando entre.

- ¿Y has escuchado lo que dijimos?-preguntó Sally temiéndose lo peor.

- Absolutamente todo.- respondió Astro con la misma sonrisa burlona de antes.- Y estoy dispuesto a ayudaros.

- ¿En serio? Suéltale.

El robot sólo obedeció soltando al erizo, el cual se frotó los brazos con molestia, ya que el robot había echo bastante fuerza en el agarre.

- Lo digo en serio, quiero ayudarle Dr. Eggman pero a cambio quiero una Esmeralda del Caos.

- Te la daré cuando secuestres a Amy Rose y la traigas aqui.

- No, yo la quiero ahora, si no, no hay trato. - dijo al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

- Está bien.- se rindió Eggman- Te daré la esmeralda ahora, pero quiero a esa eriza rosa aqui.

- Y la tendrá. -contestó Astro mientras estiraba su brazo- Ahora la esmeralda.

- Toma. - Eggman posó en la mano del erizo dorado una esmeralda roja- ¿Podría saber tu nombre?

- Claro. Me llamo Astro the Hedgehog. - repondió el erizo dorado mientras miraba la esmeralda fijamente para luego mirar a Eggman a los ojos- Mi nombre te lo doy, pero no te voy a mostrar mi cara.

- No la muestres, como si me importara eso. - Eggman cogió una foto y se la entregó a Astro quien solo cogió la foto v la miró un tanto confundido- Esa es la chica que tienes que secuestrar.

- Vale. -dijo Astro para luego guardar la fotografía y la esmeralda en su capa- No le defraudaré, se lo prometo.

- Eso espero.

* * *

**Y aqui termina el capítulo, los dejaré con la intriga.**

**Este capitulo lo voy a dividir en dos partes, espero que os haya gustado y dejen reviews :D**


	5. ¿Donde estas, Amy? Parte II

**Aquí os traigo la segunda parte de "¿Dónde estas, Amy?" Espero que os guste :D**

**Sonic y sus amigos no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a SEGA**

¿Dónde estas, Amy? Parte II

Astro salía de la base de Eggman, pensaba en lo que el gordinflón le había dicho, secuestrar a la eriza rosa y traerla a la base de Eggman, para él ese trabajo que le encargó el malvado doctor era muy fácil. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó una voz que el conocía muy bien.

- ¡¿Pero te has vuelto loco Portador de la Luz?! -dijo furioso Caelestic, la espada sagrada de Astro- ¿Va a dejar que maten a esa eriza?

- ¿Quién dijo que vaya a dejar que la maten, Caelestic? -respondió con una sonrisa Astro.

- ¿Qué estás tramando, Portador de la Luz?- preguntó curioso Caelestic.

- Ya lo verás.- salió como respuesta por parte del erizo dorado.

_Mientras tanto..._

Amy se preparaba para ir al parque donde, seguramente, no aparecería Sonic. Salió del baño solo con una toalla tápandole el cuerpo, cogió su vestido rojo de siempre y se lo puso junto a sus botas y diadema de siempre junto a sus guantes. No tenía ánimos de ir, pero no le quedaba otro remedio. Si Sonic le hubiera pedido ir al parque cuando él no estaba con Sally, seguramente la eriza rosa se habría puesto otra ropa que no fuera la de siempre. Suspiro cansada y se dirigió al baño, se peinó las púas un poco, ya que las tenía desordenadas por el baño.

Antes de salir de casa, se paró a mirar una fotografía. En la fotografía estaban ella y el erizo azul que le rompió el corazón. Acostó con cuidado el marco en la mesa para que la fotografía no se viese y se fue de camino al parque.

_En el parque_

Sonic se encontraba sentado en un banco, esperando a Amy. Tan solo eran las cuatro y media de la tarde, pero estaba tan nervioso por lo que le tenía que decir a la eriza de puas rosadas que decidió llegar antes para despejar de su mente los nervios. Solo tenía que esperar media hora para que Amy llegase y los nervios podían con él. En un principio, tuvo la idea de ir a correr un rato pero pronto la descartó, ya que seguramente se olvidaría de que había quedado con la eriza rosa en el parque.

Las cinco de la tarde y Amy no aparecía. Eso extrañó al erizo azul, ya que Amy siempre era puntual cuando se veían.

- Debe de estar de camino. - se dijo para si mismo mientras su típica sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

_A las 16:45_

Amy estaba de camino al parque, caminaba lentamente, pues sabía que Sonic no estaría allí pero... ¿y si de verdad si había ido? La eriza de ojos color jade se sacudió la cabeza para despejarse la mente, pero al hacerlo, sintió que alguién la vigilaba. Miró detrás de si, pero al no ver a nadie, siguió caminando hacia el parque.

Astro se encontraba en un callejón cercano, se había adelantado un poco de la eriza rosa y él sabía a la perfección que Amy pasaría cerca del callejón donde se encontraba. Al ver que la eriza rosada estaba pasando al lado del callejón, cogió rápidamente un pañuelo blanco y se lo puso entre la boca y la nariz a la eriza de ojos color jade. Amy solo pudo sentir que el sueño se apoderaba de ella y lentamente fue cerrando los ojos hasta caer en un profundo sueño. El erizo dorado le quito el pañuelo de la cara y sonrió satisfecho, cargó a la eriza rosa en brazos y rápidamente se fue del lugar.

_En el parque_

Las seis de la tarde y no había rastro de Amy, Sonic ya pensaba que ella no había querido venir, que estaba enfadada con él y por eso no fue al parque. Aún así, el héroe azul se quedo esperando allí sentado, por si acaso ella venía, pero al pasar las horas y hacerse de noche, se dió cuenta de que ella no iba a venir. Se puso de pie y se puso a caminar hacia su casa, por alguna extraña razón, no quería correr, sentía tristeza en su corazón y rápidamente entendió que asi se debía sentir Amy cuando él no aparecía cuando quedaban juntos. Una pregunta apareció por la mente de Sonic:

- ¿Dónde estas, Amy?-pensó el erizo azul con la mirada en sus pies.

_En la base de Eggman_

Amy abría lentamente los ojos, le dolía la cabeza y se sentía mareada. Cuando abrió del todo los ojos, pudo ver que estaba encerrada en una cúpula de cristal y, que delante de ella estaba el Dr. Eggman mirándola con una sonrisa maliciosa fuera de la cúpula en donde ella estaba encerrada.

- Vaya, vaya, mirad quien ha despertado. -dijo una voz femenina, la cual Amy reconoció a la perfección.

- ¡Sally!- gritó la eriza rosa entre furiosa e impresionada, ya que no se esperaba que Sally trabajase para Eggman.

- Veo que sabes mi nombre, eriza tonta jajajaja.

- ¡¿Tú me has secuestrado, verdad?! -le preguntó a la ardilla marrón furiosa, ya que le había molestado que la llamase tonta a la cara.

- Ella no fue la que te secuestró.- esta vez fue el Dr. Eggman el que habló- Lo fue él.- dijo señalando a alguien con una capucha negra tapándole el rostro. Amy solo miraba a Astro fijamente hasta que la voz de Eggman llamó su atención. - Se llama Astro the Hedgehog y hizo un buen trabajo secuestrándote y trayéndote aqui.

- Sonic vendrá a buscarme. -respondió segura de si misma la eriza rosa.

Sally y Eggman se rieron al escuchar eso, solo Astro permanecía con el semblante serio y sin decir palabra alguna, pues él sabía de que se reían esos dos y no le causaba gracia alguna.

- ¿De qué os reis? Sonic vendrá a salvarme, lo sé.

Eggman dejo de reir y se acercó a Amy, que solo miraba al malvado doctor con ira contenida.

- Aunque Sonic venga a buscarte, no llegará a tiempo para salvarte.- Eggman sonrió maliciosamente provocándole a Amy un escalofrío.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer Eggman?- preguntó Amy seria y confundida, ya que no sabía a que se refería el malvado doctor.

- Pues cuando Sonic venga a buscarte, lo atacaré con mis robots y cuando termine con todos ellos... -una sonrisa macabra apareció en el rostro del Dr. Eggman- La base explotará y tu morirás.

- ¡Pero tu tambien morirás!- contestó Amy con la piel algo pálida, pues no se esperaba eso de el gordinflón del Dr. Eggman.

- Yo no moriré, ni Sally tampoco porque escaparemos antes de que la base explote. Es tarde, Sally, vuelve a tu casa y tu Astro... ¿tienes a dónde ir?- preguntó Eggman.

- No, doctor. -negó el erizo dorado, aunque él sabía que estaba mintiendo.

- Puedes quedarte aqui si quieres, pero nada de hablar con la eriza rosa.-ordenó el gordinflón bigotudo.

- Entendido doctor, no hablar con la prisionera.- respondió firmemente Astro. Eggman se limitó a reir por la actitud del erizo y Sally se fue despidiéndose de todos.

Cuando Eggman se fue a su habitación a descansar y se quedó profundamente dormido, Astro se dirigió silenciosamente donde tenían a Amy. Debía sacarla de ese lugar lo antes posible, si no, la joven de púas rosadas moriría. Llegó a la cápsula y pudo contemplar que la eriza rosa estaba llorando con la cabeza hundida entre sus piernas. El erizo dorado apagó las alarmas, ya que Eggman las había encendido, se acercó a la cápsula de cristal y tras pulsar unos cuantos botones, la puerta se abrió. Se acercó sigilosamente a Amy, la cual no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del erizo dorado hasta que este le puso la mano sobre sus puas rosadas y la movía suavemente sobre ellas. Amy se secó las lágrimas y pudo ver que el mismo erizo que la secuestró, la consolaba de esa manera tan fraternal, como si fuese el hermano que nunca tuvo.

- No llorés. -dijo tranquilamente- Yo te sacaré de aquí.

Amy se sorprendió al oir las palabras de aquel erizo misterioso que estaba a su lado. ¿La iba a sacar de ese lugar? Eso quería decir que Astro no era malo y que la estaba ayudando.

- ¿E-en serio?- preguntó con la voz quebrada. Astro se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y levantarse del suelo, ya que se había sentado al lado de la eriza rosa. La eriza de ojos jade pudo ver que le entregaba la mano para aydarla a levantarse, la cual aceptó con una sonrisa.

Astro sacó la Esmeralda del Caos que el Dr. Eggman le había dado, agarró a Amy de la cintura y provocó un Chaos Control haciendolos desaparecer a ambos de la base de Eggman.

* * *

**Y aquí termina el capítulo, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Dejen reviews o se las verán con el martillo de Amy XD**

**¡Nos leemos! :D**


	6. Te encontraré, lo prometo

**¡Hola! Siento haber tardado, pero la inspiración no quería venir. nnU**

**Astro: No mientas, has tardado por ser una vaga. ¬¬**

**Yo: *sentada en una esquina abrazando mis rodillas* Te gusta verme sufrir, ¿verdad?**

**Astro: ¡Déjate de tonterías y empieza el capítulo de una vez!**

**Yo: ¡Vale! Aquí empieza el capítulo 6, ¡espero que os guste! :D**

* * *

_Te encontraré, lo prometo_

Aparecieron en el bosque. Astro soltó a Amy y guardó la esmeralda roja en su capa, la eriza rosa, en cambio, se limitó a ver el lugar con asombro. Se encontraban en un claro del bosque en el que el pasto era verde adornado de flores de todos los colores, y había un lago en medio del claro.

- Esto es hermoso. -dijo la eriza de ojos jade mientras miraba el lugar.

- Si, claro. - dijo el erizo dorado sin prestarle el mínimo de atención a Amy.

- ¿Me estas ignorando?- preguntó enfadada la eriza rosa, a lo que el erizo de ojos rubí no respondió. Amy suspiró, cansada de esperar una respuesta. - Bueno, yo me voy a mi casa, gracias por salvarme. - dijo para después irse caminando, pero la voz de Astro la detuvo.

- Tu no te vas a ninguna parte.- dijo al mismo tiempo que se ponía frente a ella.

- ¡¿Y por qué no?!- dijo furiosa mientras hacía aparecer su martillo y amenazaba al erizo dorado.- ¡Y más te vale responderme!

- ¿A caso quieres que te secuestren otra vez y te maten?- preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

- N-no. - contestó mientras baja el martillo, hasta apoyarlo en el suelo.- No quiero morir...- dijo en un susurro mientras lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos.

Astro suspiró, si había algo que no soportaba, era ver llorar a una chica. Se acercó más a ella y le agarró la barbilla con suavidad, haciendo que sus ojos se cruzasen con los de la eriza rosa.

- No dejaré que te maten. -dijo en un intento de calmar a la eriza de ojos jade.

- ¿Me lo prometes? - preguntó con la voz quebrada a causa del llanto.

- Te lo prometo. - dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro y soltando la barbilla de la eriza rosa. - Pero para que esteas a salvo, tendrás que venir conmigo.

- ¿Y si vienes tu conmigo?- preguntó Amy sorprendiendo a Astro.- Así yo podré estar con mis amigos y tu podrás protegerme. - dijo con una dulce sonrisa. - ¿Qué me dices?

- Voy contigo, pero...- dijo algo confundido. - ¿Dónde me quedaré?

- Puedes quedarte en mi casa. -respondió con una sonrisa Amy. - Tengo una habitación libre, con lo que puedes quedarte conmigo, si quieres claro. - dijo sonriendo.

- Claro, me quedo en tu casa. - dijo con una leve sonrisa.- De todos modos no tenía a dónde ir...

- Pero antes... ¿Podría verte la cara? -preguntó con curiosidad Amy.

- Claro. - dijo para luego quitarse la capucha y así poderle ver el rostro.

- Te pareces mucho a Sonic. - dijo impresionada por la apariencia de Astro.

- Si, claro, lo que tu digas.- dijo Astro mientras se rascaba la cabeza.- ¿Vamos a tu casa de una vez?

- Si, pero ahora es muy tarde y estoy cansada.- bostezó la eriza rosa.

- Hay una cueva por aquí cerca, podemos dormir allí.- dijo el erizo dorado para empezar a caminar seguido de la eriza de púas rosadas. A los pocos minutos, llegaron a una cueva húmeda y fría. Amy al verla, se negó a dormir ahí.

- Yo no pienso dormir aquí. -dijo la eriza rosa cruzada de brazos para luego dirigirse fuera de la cueva.

- Vale. - dijo el erizo dorado.- No pienso salvarte si te comen los lobos.- Amy se paró al escuchar eso y voltear a verlo enfadada.

- ¡Me sé defender sola!- gritó enfadada la eriza de ojos jade al mismo tiempo que aparecía un martillo en sus manos, levantaba el enorme martillo y intentaba golpear con fuerza a Astro, el cual, paró el martillo de Amy con una sola mano.

- Y eso no lo dudo, que puedas defenderte sola, claro. - dijo sin soltar la mano del martillo, ya que si lo hacía, seguramente la joven de púas rosadas, lo golpearía. Amy dejó de hacer fuerza e hizo desaparecer su martillo al escuchar eso, pero seguía molesta por lo que el erizo de ojos rubí le había dicho hace unos momentos. - ¿Te quedarás a dormir en la cueva?- preguntó.

Amy suspiró resignada, pues fuera había empezado a llover y no le apetecía mojarse, y mucho menos enfermar.

- Esta bien, me quedo a dormir en esta cueva. - contestó la eriza de ojos jade después de un rato de silencio. El erizo dorado esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, como si hubiese estado esperando esa respuesta.- Pero mañana me vuelvo a mi casa, yo sola. - dijo con el ceño fruncido, pues aún estaba enfadada con Astro.

- Vale vale, no me mates. - dijo con un tono de burla en su voz. La eriza rosa hinchó sus mejillas enfadada y desvió la mirada a otro lado. - Iré a buscar madera para hacer una hoguera.- habló para luego ponerse la capucha de su capa y salir de la cueva.

Amy se sentó en el frío suelo de la cueva y se frotó los brazos mientras titiritaba del frío que sentía. Después de unos minutos, Astro regresó con un montón de madera en sus brazos y pronto ambos estaban caléntandose en la hoguera que el erizo de púas doradas había echo. Después de comer unas frutas que se habían encontrado, los dos erizos se tumbaron en el suelo para dormir, pero la eriza rosa tenía demasiado frío y eso hacía que no pudiese dormir. El erizo dorado se dió cuenta de que la joven de púas rosadas temblaba de frío y, tras quitarse su capa, la colocó suavemente sobre el cuerpo de Amy. Esta sonrió por el gesto de su acompañante y a los pocos minutos se durmió con una bonita sonrisa en su rostro. Astro sonrió levemente y se tumbó en el suelo para dormirse a los pocos minutos.

_A la mañana siguiente..._

Sonic estaba corriendo como siempre, pero esta vez, decidió hacer una parada en una casa, la casa de Amy. Al llegar, llamó a la puerta y esperó a que la eriza de púas rosadas abriera la puerta, pero nadie salió de la casa de la eriza de ojos jade. Sonic se fue corriendo, pero esta vez, paró en la casa de Cream. Llamó a la puerta y después de un rato le abrió la madre de la conejita de ojos café.

- Hola Sonic. - saludó con una sonrisa Vainilla. - Pasa. - invitó la coneja.

- Hola Vainilla. -le saludó con su típica sonrisa Sonic. - No, gracias. Solo venía a preguntar una cosa.

- ¿Y qué es?- preguntó con una tierna sonrisa.

- ¿Amy ha estado aquí? - preguntó el erizo azul.

- No, no ha estado aquí. - contestó la coneja. - No sé nada de ella desde antes de ayer, espero que esté bien.- dijo con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

- Oh, vale. - dijo el erizo de ojos verde esmeralda con una media sonrisa. - Yo me voy ya, nos vemos. -se despidió el erizo de púas azules para luego salir corriendo lejos de la casa de Cream.- Amy, te encontraré, lo prometo. - pensó Sonic mientras miraba al cielo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

**Y aquí termina este capítulo :3**

**¿Reviews?**

**Se despide: Sonamyfanlove, abreviado, SFL**


	7. Encerrados

**Hola! :D**

**Si, lo sé, me he tardado mucho en volver a subir un capítulo nuevo, pero he vuelto hace poco a la escuela y tengo menos tiempo, además de que mi inspiración no quería venir. nnU**

**Bueno, sin más que decir, aquí les dejo el capítulo.**

* * *

_Encerrados_

Lentamente, abrió los ojos y vió que aún se encontraba en aquella cueva. Amy se sentó en el suelo, dándose cuenta de que todavía tenía la capa del erizo dorado encima y, pudo ver, que Astro no se encontraba con ella. Le buscó con la mira sin éxito, ya que sin duda él no estaba en esa cueva. En un principió pensó que se había ido dejándola sola pero... ¿por qué había dejado su capa con ella si se iba? Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que el erizo de púas doradas había entrado en la cueva hasta que su voz la sobresaltó.

- Veo que has despertado.- dijo cargando en sus manos un montón de fruta, por lo visto, recogida de los árboles.

- Si... - dijo algo sorprendida, no esperaba que él se hubiese quedado con ella y mucho menos que trajese comida. Vió como dejaba la fruta sobre su capa, la cual ahora estaba en el suelo.

- Vamos, come que no esta mala, es recién cogida de los árboles.- le respondió, por lo visto, a la pregunta que Amy había tenido en su mente para coger una manzana y comenzar a comer. La eriza rosa hizo lo mismo y comenzó a comer la poca fruta que había traído Astro, pero la suficiente como para llenar sus estómagos. Después de comer, Astro sacudió su capa para quitarle los restos de la fruta y después ponérsela.

_En la base de Eggman..._

Eggman se encontraba en su laboratorio buscando información sin parar, y esta información era sobre Astro, ya que le parecía muy extraño que no le hubiese mostrado la cara y que por encima, lo hubiese traicionado. Por más que buscaba, no encontraba nada sobre el erizo de púas doradas, y eso le comenzaba a cansar ya que llevaba horas sin obtener resultados hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y comenzó a leer en voz alta lo que había encontrado ya que, quería que sus ayudantes robots y Sally se enterarán también sobre la información del erizo de púas doradas.

- Astro The Hedgehog, general militar de la Ciudad de la Luz. -comenzó a leer en voz alta el gordo bigotudo.- También conocido como el Portador de la Luz y se le reconoce por ser un chico extremadamente peligroso, capaz de matar a alguien en cuestión de segundos si se lo propone. Posee una gran habilidad para el uso de todo tipo de armas cuerpo a cuerpo y también es bueno creando estrategias prácticamente infalibles. Su poder es la luz y puede crear unas esferas de energía rojas y su mayor debilidad es la oscuridad... - una sonrisa malévola apareció por el rostro del doctor Egmman al terminar de leer esto último y miró a la pantalla una vez más para ver la fotografía de aquel erizo dorado que tanto se parecía a Sonic.- Ya se lo que hacer. - dijo en voz alta para que todos le escuchasen.

- ¿Qué piensa hacer doctor?- preguntó Sally mientras posaba la vista en la fotografía de la pantalla.

- Ya lo verás Sally... ya lo verás...- respondió con una sonrisa malévola Eggman.

_En el bosque..._

Ambos erizos caminaban hacia la casa de Amy, la cual no estaba muy segura del camino, con lo que estaban perdidos. Astro pensaba que si la eriza rosa le hubiera dejado decirle donde estaba la salida del bosque, seguramente ahora no estarían perdidos, pero lo echo, echo esta. El erizo dorado suspiró pesadamente, sabía que esa eriza rosa de ojos verde jade podía llegar a ser muy peligrosa si se enfadaba, por eso mismo no le llevaba la contraria a menos que estuviese seguro que él tenía razón, ahora estaban perdidos porque la eriza rosa no había querido hacer caso al erizo de púas doradas. Astro sintió un ruido cerca de ellos y, rápidamente, movió a Amy del lugar del que se encontraba evitando así que un láser le diera a la eriza rosa.

- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

- Si. -respondió para mirar a un lado y ver un robot. Este era alto y grueso, era de un color verde, supuestamente, para camuflarse en el bosque. Astro miraba serio el robot, sabía de quien era ese gigantesco robot ya que en uno de sus enormes brazos, se veía un logotipo, el logotipo que siempre usaba Eggman en sus robots.

El erizo de púas doradas se puso la capucha y, pudo esquivar con algo de dificultad el disparo que el enorme robot había echo.

- Supongo que podré contigo, robot estúpido. - dijo para atacar al robot.

En un momento de la pelea, Astro desvió su mirada hacia Amy y lo que vio lo dejó impactado. La eriza de púas rosadas estaba insconciente y agarrada por la espalda por un robot igualito al que Astro peleaba, a diferencia de que este era naranja. Entonces el erizo dorado lo entendió, Eggman les había tendido una trampa. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que el robot verde levantaba uno de sus brazos y le daba un fuerte puñetazo a Astro, el cual no pudo esquivar el ataque, recibiendo así el golpe e impactando contra un árbol cercano con fuerza, provocando que cayera insconciente.

_2 horas depués en la base de_ Eggman...

Amy abrió los ojos y pudo ver que estaba en una especie de celda. Trató de moverse, pero algo le impedía mover las manos, miró hacia arriba y vió sus manos encadenadas con grilletes, escuchó un gemido de dolor a su lado y, al voltear, pudo ver a Astro con las manos encadenadas al igual que ella, pero él tenía la diferencia de que de sus muñecas brotaba algo de sangre, por lo que pensó la eriza rosa, debió de despertar antes que ella y comenzó a forjecear intentando librarse provocándose así esas heridas. También tenía puesta su capucha y, como tenía la cabeza baja, no sabía si se había desmayado o si seguía despuerto.

- Astro... - llamó la eriza de ojos jade con un tono de preocupación.

- Dime... - escuchó decir de parte del erizo de ojos rubí que tenía al lado. Este no había levantado la cabeza, ni siquiera la había mirado.

- ¿Dónde estamos? - preguntó algo asustada, ese sitio estaba oscuro y la luz del día entraba como una tenue luz que salía de una ventana con barrotes. Esperó la respuesta de Astro, pero este no le respondió, parecía no atreverse a decírselo. - ¡¿Dónde estamos?!- volvió a preguntar con un tono de voz más alto.

- No lo sé...- respondió con un hilo de voz para luego mirarla a los ojos.- Lo que sé, es que estamos encerrados... - prosiguió con voz firme.

* * *

**¡Y acá temina el capítulo 7! **

**¿Qué pasará con Astro y Amy? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo :3**

**Se despide: SFL**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola hola! Parece que mi imaginación e inspiración se pusieron de acuerdo en ayudarme a escribir, así que... ¡Comience el capítulo!**

* * *

Las horas pasaban y no se escuchaba ruído alguno en esa oscura celda en la que se encontraban. Cualquiera pensaría que Astro estaba dormido, ya que tenía la cabeza baja y con la capucha puesta no se sabía con certeza de si andaba despierto o no, pero Amy sabía perfectamente que él no estaba dormido, ya que de vez en cuando escuchaba las cadenas metálicas del erizo que tenía al lado sonar y, con ellas, un quejido leve de dolor por parte del ojirubí. Se atrevió a mirar las muñecas de su compañero, estas estaban ensangrentadas, por la fuerza que utilizaba el erizo dorado al intentar quitárselas.

-Para por favor...- dijo la eriza rosa mirándolo.- Te estas haciendo daño...

Al escuchar esto, Astro dejó de ejercer fuerza sobre las argollas de sus muñecas y así quedarse quieto. Esto sorprendió a la de ojos jade, ya que no esperaba que la obedeciese sin si quiera protestar un poco.

- Me duele...- murmuró el de púas doradas, Amy le escuchó igual.

- ¿Qué te duele?- preguntó preocupada.

- La mano izquierda.- dijo algo más alto que antes. Antes de que la joven de púas rosadas volviera a preguntar otra cosa, este habló otra vez.- Te estarás preguntando por qué me duele la mano, ¿verdad?

Amy asintió con la cabeza sorprendida. ¿Cómo había podido ese erizo saber lo que pensaba? Esa pregunta rondaba por su cabeza, iba a preguntarle pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Astro ya estaba contestando.

- Leo la mente, por eso sé lo que piensas. -respondió, para luego seguir.- Y me duele la mano izquierda porque a los 10 años me dispararon en ella y desde entonces no la tengo muy bien que digamos.- confesó el erizo dorado.

Esto que le acababa de contar la había dejado muy sorprendida, no solo porque le había dicho leía la mente, si no porque le había contado algo de su vida sin apenas conocerla.

- ¿Por qué me has contado esto?- preguntó la eriza rosa, saliendo de su sorpresa.

- Pues porque...- calló un momento para pensar lo que quería decirle con as palabras adecuadas.- Porque te considero como a una hermana.- La eriza de ojos jade abrió mucho los ojos tras lo que acababa de decir Astro.- Se que casi no te conozco ni tu a mi, pero te considero como a mi propia hermana.- prosiguió.

Escucharon la puerta abrirse y levantaron la mirada para encontrarse con los mismos robots que los habían atrapado. Amy pensaba que irían a por ella para llevarla hasta el Dr. Eggman, pero se sorprendió al ver que soltaban las muñecas de Astro y se lo llevaban agarrándolo de los brazos y tirando con fuerza del él. Este, por su parte entendió que si hacía algún movimiento brusco estaba muerto, ya que sentía como el brazo de uno de los dos robots lo apuntaba por la espalda, simplemente se limitó a caminar sin hacer esfuerzo alguno por escaparse, sabía que hacerlo era inútil.

Una vez llegaron junto a Eggman, los robots lo soltaron bruscamente provocando que casi se cayera al suelo, pero si haciendo que se le quitara la capucha y dejando ver su rostro.

- ¡Jojojo! Quería verte Astro.- habló el hombre bigotudo hasta quedarse cara a cara con el erizo dorado, el cual solo lo miró de mala gana.

- ¡Pues yo no quería verte viejo gordo calvo y bigotudo!- respondió bordemente, no estaba de humor para aguantar a ese hombre panzudo.

Eggman frunció el ceño al escuchar eso de parte de aquel erizo que tenía en frente.

- Veo que no te caigo bien... - dijo con el ceño fruncido. No importa lo que digas de mi porque tengo información muy valiosa sobre ti. - prosiguió con una sonrisa triunfal.

- Dime, ¿qué has averiguado de mi viejo?- preguntó rodando los ojos con paciencia.

- Pues más de lo que te crees, Astro, ¿o debería llamarte Portador de la Luz?- preguntó esta vez con una sonrisa.

El erizo de púas doradas abrió mucho los ojos tras escuchar las últimas palabras del Dr. Eggman, poca gente sabía que lo llamaban así, ¿cómo era posible que ese doctor chiflado supiese que también lo llamaban así? Esa pregunta invadía la mente del erizo ojirubí hasta que que la respuesta llegó a su mente.

- Entraste en la base de datos del cuartel general de la Ciudad de la Luz, ¿verdad?

- ¡Jojojo! Si que entré en la base de datos de ese sitio, deberíais cuidar más la seguridad allí, me fue muy fácil entrar a vuestra base de datos, ¡jojojo!- se rió el gordo del gran bigote.

- Lo mismo digo de ti calvo asqueroso. - dijo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

- ¡¿Cómo conseguiste entrar la última vez?!- preguntó furioso por la actitud burlona de ese erizo. Ya bastante tenía que soportar con que se pareciese a su archienemigo como para aguntar las burlas de Astro.

- A ti te lo voy a contar.- respondió irónicamente. Eggman captó esa ironía, lo que hizo que su furia aumentara más y la pagara con sus robots ayudantes, Decoe y Bocoe.

- ¡Robots estúpidos! ¡Vosotros tenéis la culpa! - gritó fuera de si.

- ¡Pero si nosotros no hemos echo nada doctor!- se defendieron Decoe y Bocoe al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Largo!- ordenó echo una furia.

Una vez ambos robots salieron por la puerta, el Dr. Eggman pudo ver una sonrisa divertida en el erizo dorado, el cual había estado mirando toda la escena que había montado el calvo bigotudo con sus dos robots.

- Adoro torturar psicológicamente a este estúpido, seguro que va a acabar teniendo pesadillas conmigo algún día si sigo así.- pensó divertido Astro.

-Bien...- dijo para luego chasquear los dedos. El erizo de púas doradas sintió que los robots lo agarraban con fuerza de los brazos y lo levantaban en el aire. Tu y yo tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas... - habló serio Eggman, eso le causó un leve escalofrío al de ojos rubí, tenía un mal presentimiento y sabía que no le gustaría lo que haría ese doctor chiflado con él.

_En el parque..._

Cream, Cheese y Mely estaban en recogiendo flores, la eriza marrón estaba algo molesta con Sonic, ya que este le había prometido que ese día irían a buscar a su hermana y no había aparecido aún.

- Vamos Mely, no te enfades con Sonic, seguramente tuvo que salvar a alguien y por eso aún no vino.- habló Cream en un intento de que la eriza de ojos morados dejara de lado su enojo con el héroe azul.

- Dijo que vendría por la mañana para ayudarme a buscar a mi hermana mayor y aún no apareció. - dijo un poco molesta Mely.

De repente sintieron una ráfaga de viento, provocando que se taparan con el brazo los ojos para evitar que polvo entrase a sus ojos. Cuando apartaron el brazo, pudieron ver a un erizo azul con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Hola, siento haber llegado tarde pero me olvidé de que habíamos quedado para buscar a tu hermana.- dijo Sonic un poco nervioso por la mirada fija de la eriza de ojos morados en él. La escuchó suspirar mientras una gran sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de la eriza marrón.

- No importa.- dijo con una gran sonrisa.- El caso es que has venido.

- Mely tiene razón Sonic, como dice mi mamá, mejor tarde que nunca.- habló con una sonrisa Cream.

- ¡Chao!- apoyó Cheese a su amiga la coneja.

- Cierto, vamos a buscar a tu hermana Mely. - dijo con su típica sonrisa el erizo de púas azules.- Me preguntó donde estarás Amy...- pensó. Echaba de menos esos abrazos asfixiantes por parte de ella, puede que muchas veces había querido que esa eriza rosa no le diera tan sofocantes abrazos y lo dejara tranquilo, pero se estaba dando cuenta de que esos abrazos, esas sonrisas que ella le daba, era lo que de verdad hacía que se sintiera tranquilo. Porque así sabía de alguna manera que ella estaba bien.

* * *

**Hoy estaba inspirada para escribir X'DDD Me encantó como me quedó el final :3**

**Supongo que no se imaginaban que Astro considerase a Amy como su hermana.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo ^^**

**Puede que algunos capítulos vayan sin título, no siempre tengo imaginación para poner títulos a los capítulos. nnU**

**Atte: SFL**


End file.
